¿Qué somos en verdad?
by Susan99
Summary: Ser un equipo no siempre es Facil. Los rencores y enemistades no son nada bueno para las Crystal Gems, pero cuando el miembro fundamental para mantener la armonia desaparece todo comienza a volverse un caos. Viejas promesas y recuerdos dolorosos se vuelven un enemigo más que el fisico que las asecha.Tanto Lapis como Peridot se ven obligadas a buscar a su amigo perdido.
1. Demasiada calma

-¿Peridot?- dijo lapis en busca de la gema verde. Pero el Silencio siguió reinando en el lugar, la oscuridad del granero seguía sin inmutarse. Lapis había estado regresando de uno de sus vuelos de rutina, Peridot le había preguntado si le ayudaba a transportar algunas latas de pinturas a la parte superior del granero a lo que ella de muy mala gana había aceptado, cuando ella lo hizo Peridot se veía muy entusiasmada, tanto que se atrevió a intentarle explicar que pensaba hacer con todas esas latas de pintura, cosa que la hizo incomodarse un poco.

Lapis todavía no la perdonaba por lo que hizo, así sin importarle en lo más mínimo había desplegado sus alas y rápidamente ido del lugar, dejando a Peridot con la palabra en la boca.

Tardo varias horas en regresar, cuando lo hizo ya era entrada la noche y ni siquiera regreso al granero, se quedo en la cima de una estructura metálica que había cercas. A pesar de que no necesitaba dormir, se recostó y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del campo y los suaves sonidos de este.

Todo estaba muy en calma… demasiado para ser verdad, Peridot solía interrumpir su momento de relajación pues acostumbraba ponerse a soldar alguna cosa o porque gritaba de emoción cada vez que veía un extraño programa en la noche, sin embargo no había ningún sonido.

Esto alegro a Lapis, al fin podría tener una noche en completa calma…

Sin embargo tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, no podía estar tranquila. Ella misma se cuestiono que le ocurría, ella siempre se molestaba por el alboroto que Peridot hacia y ahora que podía disfrutar del silencio simplemente no podía disfrutarlo, no era normal que la gema verde no hiciera algún tipo de escándalo, no era normal tanta calma.

Queriendo quitar esa fea sensación, aunque ella misma lo negara decidió bajar a comprobar que Peridot estuviera… "bien".

Ahora que estaba aquí comprobó que no había señales de su (nada querida) compañera. Subió a la parte donde la había visto por última vez. Al tocar el piso sintió una sustancia fría y un poco viscosa; era pintura derramada.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la sensación, pero al levantar su vista olvido por completo todo; habían trozos de madera por todos lados, varios arañazos profundos por todos lados, varias latas de pintura aplastadas y un agujero algo grande.

Intento buscar con la mirada si la gema de Peridot se encontraba tirada por algún lugar de la habitación pero no vio nada.

Lapis se asomo rápidamente y solo pudo visualizar los visores rotos que yacían en el pasto.

Bajo y tomó los visores entre sus manos, jamás creyó poder estar preocupada por esa insoportable y pequeña gema (o almenos ella así consideraba que era).

Busco más señales, alguna pista que pudiera conducirla al paradero de Peridot, a unos 10 metros más adelante vio algunos rastros de pintura.

Desplego sus alas y con rapidez siguio el rstro, que la condujo directamente hacía el bosque cercano. Lapis bajo al notar que en cierto punto había varios arboles derribados, parecia que los habían empujado violentamente de su lugar, avanzo apresurada, habian más rasguños en arboles siguientes.

Lapis se detuvo a analizar la situación al ver que el rastro de pintura había terminado y a su vez ya no habían más arboles dañados, aún con el visor entre sus manos, buscaba lalguna solución posible, debia avisarle a las crystal gems, debía...

 _Lo siento..._

Lapis se alarmo al escuchar esto, Peridot debía estar cercas

 _Yo... yo no quería_

La voz era debil y se apagaba cada vez más, Lapis buscaba desesperada, intentando seguir el sonido. Alcanzó a escuchar algunos lastimeros sollozos y entonces la encontro.

Peridot estaba arriba de un arbol, tenía varios rasguños en todo su cuerpo además de pintura y hojas pegadas debido a esto, su cabello estaba despeinado y con ramitas entre el, pero lo que más le llamó la tención a Lapis fueron los destellos amarillos que habían cercas de su gema


	2. Capitulo 2

Lapis rápidamente voló al árbol para poder bajar a Peridot, quien estaba recargada en el tronco y sentada sobre una rama frondosa.

-¿Peridot, que ocurrió?- le preguntó Lapis preocupada.

Sin embargo la gema verde no respondió nada, su mirada estaba fija hacia al frente, aparentemente mirando a la nada, sin parpadear y con sus pupilas dilatadas, dos ríos de lágrimas se desbordaron por sus mejillas.

-¿Peridot?- le volvió a llamar Lapis asustada por la condición de la más pequeña.

Tenía muchos arañazos en las mejillas y unos cortes profundos en su frente descubierta muy cercas de su gema. Pero lo que más le asustaba era que seguía sin responderle, ni siquiera mirarle, como si ella no estuviera ahí.

Con miedo de lastimarla más o agravar las múltiples heridas que tenía en sus pequeños brazos, la tomó suavemente de los hombros y la agitó ligeramente, se sorprendió al notar que Peridot ni siquiera se tensó

-¡Peridot! ¡Contestame! ¿¡Qué te pasó!?- dijo Lapis más desesperada, Peridot estaba como un muñeco de trapo, no reaccionaba en lo más mínimo.

Lapis miró con atención la gema de Peridot, había un pequeño destello amarillo que parpadea justo en el centro de la gema triangular. No tenía idea de que le estaba ocurriendo a la gema verde y tampoco tenía mucha idea de que podía hacer, el simple hecho de que Peridot ho hubiera liberado su forma física ante tanto daño era ya algo extrañamente sorprendente.

No se sentía cómoda con esta situación ¿A ella que le importaba lo que le sucediera?...

Lapis gruño con molestia ante sus pensamientos y cerró sus ojos con fastidio para luego darle una mirada molesta a Peridot. Aquella gema que la había traído de nuevo a su cautiverio en la tierra, por mucho que quisiera no estar cercas de ella o tener que volver a ver su fastidioso rostro verde... No podía dejarla en esas condiciones, por más molesta que estaba con ella no podía ser así de cruel.

Lapislázuli había sido liberada del espejo por un niño mitad gema que no sabía en absoluto quien era ella, el no sabía si era alguien buena o mala, no sabía si cual era su pasado o sus sentimientos hacia las Crystal gems, simplemente ella le había pedido ayuda y el desobedeciendo las órdenes de su propio líder le ayudo... ¿Ella no podía mostrar un poco de misericordia con esta gema como él lo hizo alguna vez con ella?.

-Suficiente, tengo que llevarte con Steven-

Con suavidad Lapis levanto a Peridot y la colocó entre sus brazos.

Peridot seguía sin moverse.

Lapis empezó su camino hacia el templo de las Crystal Gems. Desplegó sus alas y sin elevarse mucho se impulsó a toda velocidad hacia el templo. Podía ver este a lo lejos, sólo sería cruzar el tramo de océano que los separaba.

Miro a la carga que traía en sus brazos, le empezaba a poner nerviosa la mirada fija y sin objetivo de Peridot, de vez en cuando esta temblaba ligeramente, Lapislázuli sentía que nada bueno podía salir de esta situación.

Sobrevolaba sobre el mar cuando entonces Peridot comenzó a moverse entre sus brazos.

-¡No! ¡No!- grito Peridot mientras se retorcía violentamente entre los brazos de Lapis, quien ahora estaba alarmada, Peridot la estaba empujando lejos de ella, si seguía así podría caerse, podría sujetar con mayor fuerza para mantenerla quieta pero tenía miedo de agravar más las heridas que tenía.

-¿¡Qué estas haciendo!?- exclamo Lapis que trataba poder lidiar con La gema que se convulsionaba en sus brazos.

-¡Basta!- gritó Peridot con fuerza, Lapis miró como de la gema de Peridot salía una especie de gusano amarillo con púas, por la velocidad que llevaban aquel ser salio proyectado directo al brazo de Lapis, y al contacto con el mismao lanzó una especie de descarga eléctrica

-¡Ah!- exclamó Lapis con dolor, quien olvidando la carga de sus brazos y deteniendo su viaje al templo se concentro en quitar aquel ser de su brazo y convocando al agua que había debajo de ella, tres fragmentos afilados se enterraron en la criatura, arrojándola al mar.

Lapis llevó su mano al brazo dañado, una marca oscura y humeante había remplazado el color azul habitual de su piel.

-¿Qué era eso?- se dijo así misma confundida, pero entonces reaccionó

¡Peridot! ¡La había soltado!

Miró hacia abajo, vio algunas burbujas en la superficie, sin perder más tiempo se lanzó al oscuro mar debajo de ella.

Peridot no era muy buena nadadora, y el daño físico que había sufrido solo empeoraba las cosas.

Ahora ya consiente,sólo podía sentirse sofocada al hundirse en la fría agua del mar. No podía nadar a la superficie, se sentía cansada y muy confundida, no podía pensar bien, no podía gritar por auxilio, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y sentir como poco a poco se hundía más en la inmensidad del mar…

Pero en unos segundos más sintió como unas manos la tomaba del torso y la arrastraba a la superficie.

Lapis sacó a Peridot bastante preocupada, voló lo más rápido que pudo a la orilla y depositó con suavidad en la arena a la gema verde quien tosía ásperamente el agua que había tragado.

\- ¿Peridot? ¿Estás bien?- le cuestiono Lapis, ayudando a sentar a la más pequeña, quien había parado de toser y respiraba con dificultad.

Peridot desorientada miro a Lapislázuli.

-¿Peridot, me escuchas?- le preguntó un tanto confundida.

La gema mencionada no dijo palabra alguna, abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo pero simplemente ningún sonido salió de su boca.

Lapis estaba impaciente y confundida, no entendía en lo absoluto que había sucedido.

Peridot parpadeo un par de veces y para sorpresa de Lapis, simplemente cayo de lado como una roca, sumida completamente en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Despertó de golpe, asustado por el llamado angustiado de la gema azul. Presuroso salió corriendo a toda velocidad a su encuentro. -¡Lapis!¿¡Qué ocurre!?- exclamo mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa para poder reunirse con su amiga. A lo lejos alcanzó a distinguir un pequeño cuerpo verde en los brazos de Lapis, sintió una punzada en el estomago al notar que se trataba de Peridot.

\- ¡Ella estaba en el granero, yo solo salí por unas horas y cuando volví no estaba, la busque y la encontre cercas del bosque y...-

-¡Steven!- tanto Lapis como el niño voltearon a la casa ante el llamado de una preocupada Perla, que observaba desde la puerta-¿Porque no estas en la cama? y ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Steven con la respiración algo agitada respondió - ¡Es Peridot! ¡Esta herida!-

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que pasó...- termino de explicar Lapislazuli. La gema verde estaba recostada en la cama de Steven, arropada con las cobijas del mismo, tanto Perla como Steven observaban preocupados a la inconsiente Peridot, sus heridas ya había sido curadas (cortesía de Steven) y ahora lo único que faltaba era esperar a que recuperara la razón y ella misma les explicará que le había acontecido.

\- Debió haber sido una gema corrupta- dijo Perla pensativa - Y por sus heridas, una de muchas garras afiladas..-

-¡Pero porque no reaccionaba cuando Lapis la encontró!- exclamó Steven temeroso por el bienestar de su amiga. -Pudo haber entrado en alguna especie de shock, Steven, el ser que salió de su gema solo era algún parasito de la gema corrupta que la ataco- le contestó Perla tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Tú crees?- con un nudo en la garganta, Steven recosto su rsotro en la orilla de la cama, mirando con atención a Peridot que seguía sin moverse. -Sí, ¿Te parece que te quedes aquí a cuidarla un rato?- le ofreció Perla un poco indecisa.

Steven solo asíntió sin quitar la mirada de la paciente. Lapis estaba alejada de ambos, casi al pie de la escalera, sin tener más motivos para estar en aquel lugar con sin hacer ruido bajo y salió a la playa, dispuesta a irse desplego sus alas...

-¿Te vas tan pronto?- volteó a ver a la Perla que le hablaba. -No tengo nada más que hacer aquí- respondió con indiferencia.

-Fue muy noble de tu parte traer a Peridot aquí, realmente creí que...- Lapis levantó una mano para indicarle a Perla que no siguiera.

\- Ella y yo no somos amigas- dijo con una mueca de fastidio - La traje porque ella es amiga de Steven, además no podía dejarla simplemente abandonada a su suerte- dicho esto volteo su mirada y preparaba para irse

-Debes de estar alerta- le soltó Perla ya sin más rodeos, deteniendo a Lapis de nuevo, trayendo de nuevo su atención. -¿Porque debería estarlo?- cuestiono Lapis con un deje de arrogancia.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, lo que atacó a Peridot y lo que salió de su gema,no recuerdo que una gema corrupta sea capaz de dejar alguna especie de parasito paralizador pero aveces las capacidades de las gemas corruptas son bastante sorprendentes y lo que sea que haya sido...-

-Esta bien, ya entendí- la corto Lapis. -¿Pero que no ustedes son las gemas de cristal?¿Las defensoras del planeta tierra? Lo que sea que haya sido es su trabajo encontrarlo, no mío, no voy a participar en su caza de gemas corruptas- escupió Lapis con molestia en su voz,dejando a Perla completamente en silencio, finalmente abandono el lugar.

Perla contemplo con molestia como Lapis se alejaba del lugar con velocidad

-Tú nunca entiendes¿cierto? Esto no será una caza de gemas corruptas, lo que atacó a Peridot no lo fue...- dijo Perla a nadie, ella sabía que algo no estaba bien, ella no necesitaba la visión futura de Garnet para saber que algo no estaba bien y que tal vez todo podía empeorar


End file.
